One Word Story
by soso226
Summary: Series of short drabbles about Supercorp.
1. Cloud

**A/N:** **hi. this is a series of short stories about supercorp. basically, an anon on Tumblr gives me one word and I make a story after it.**  
 **the first one was 'cloud'**

* * *

Today is a cloudy day but it's not what Lena is focusing on. She's focusing on her own cloud, hovering above her head.  
She hasn't talked to Kara in two days and it's driving her insane. She knows they're just friends, but that's not how she feels. She knows she has romantic feelings for the reporter, and ever since that realization that cloud above her head hasn't left.  
Her phone buzzes next to her but she doesn't even bother glancing at it. She's not in the mood. She has work to do, and anything is better than feeling worthless because Kara hasn't called.  
Her phone buzzes again.  
No, she won't be bothered. Not now.  
Again.  
Annoyed, Lena sighs, and finally glances at her phone to see who's so eager to reach her.  
Kara Danvers.  
Lena smiles and looks out the window for a second. The sun is shining again.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Soul

Lena has always wondered what her soul must look like.  
After everything she has seen in her family, she's pretty sure it's not looking really bright.  
Then, the brightest soul she's ever laid eyes on walks into her life and makes her believe that maybe, just maybe, her soul is not as dark as Lena thinks it is.  
Kara Danvers is laying right there next to her in her bed, completely naked, her muscular legs intertwined with her own.  
Kara is tracing her jawline with her finger and Lena is looking at her as if she's the sun itself.  
"What?" Kara asks, blushing and awkward and Lena leans in to kiss her softly.  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have met the brightest soul on the world."  
"You mean you? Yeah that's pretty lucky."  
Lena grins and blushes a bright red.  
Yeah, maybe her soul isn't so dark after all.


	3. Light

Lena has always seen darkness everywhere she looks.  
She tries not to, but she can't help it. The world is a very dark place, especially for someone like her, a Luthor.  
(She tries really hard not to hate her last name, but her family makes it impossible.)  
Then she meets Kara. Then she finds out she's Supergirl. She tells her this story of how she thinks every inhabitant of National City is like a light, and every time she helps one of them, they give her a bit of that light.  
Lena believes her. Because it would explain how Kara can be the light to her darkness.  
She's never seen anyone so bright that doesn't make her want to look away, and Lena falls in love with Kara's light.


	4. Chocolate

The first time Lena tells Kara she doesn't like chocolate, her girlfriend almost has a stroke. (Lena was actually worried her alien girlfriend would have a stroke!)  
"Who doesn't like chocolate? Everyone likes chocolate! Babe there's something wrong with you!"  
Lena starts laughing and she jokes, "It's because I'm a Luthor isn't it? You think something's wrong with me?"  
Kara rolls her eyes at her dramatic girlfriend but she keeps bouncing around. "Seriously! That's insane!"  
Lena listens to Kara gushing about chocolate for about forty minutes after that. She doesn't mind. She loves seeing Kara so passionate (and Kara is always passionate when it comes to food).  
A week later, Kara comes back with a smirk and Lena's worried that she's not going to like what's coming next.  
(Of course she knows she's going to like it. She likes everything she does with Kara.)  
"I have an idea."  
Lena arches a brow, trying not to sound too wary. "Care to share?"  
Kara tells her it's a surprise and asks Lena to meet her in their bedroom in a few minutes.  
Lena paces in front of the door until Kara calls for her.  
She opens the door and freezes, stunned. Kara is laying on the bed, chocolate syrup on her stomach and Lena has to say, she might have to rethink her opinion on chocolate because she's craving some right now.


	5. Sun

She's my red sun, that's what Kara thinks when she sees Lena so vulnerable when she knocks on the alien's door.  
Lena's words stick with her. Kara Danvers… you are my hero.  
Kara Danvers. Not Supergirl. Her, Kara.  
Kara remembers how hard it had been to breathe, so she had laughed awkwardly.  
She can be herself, just Kara, around Lena. And yet the woman makes her feel like she's extraordinary. That makes Kara feel dizzy.  
Everyone always expect a lot from her because she is Supergirl.  
Lena doesn't expect anything, she doesn't know, and yet she makes Kara feel like she can take over the world with nothing but a warm smile.  
That thought wraps around Kara's body and she feels a warm light surrounding her.  
Yes, Lena is Kara's red sun.


	6. Love

Kara Danvers has known many kinds of love. For her family, on Krypton. For the entire world she had lost. For Kal El, the only family she had left.  
Then for the Danvers, and Alex in particular. They might not be from the same world, but Alex is Kara's yellow sun, she's her strength.  
Then Lena shows up in National City, all mysterious and intriguing and Kara can never look away. They've become friends, friends who share a love so deep Kara knows their connection will never fade away.  
"I'll always be your friend, Lena."  
Kara means that. She really does. But she hates that word, friends. A way too simple word to describe a oh so complex love she feels for Lena Luthor, that has grown past platonic and developed into something Kara isn't sure she's ready to call romantic yet (but she knows that's what it is).  
Love, between two women who have lost way too much to still believe in the goodness of the world. And yet, here they are, still full of love.


	7. Lost

Lena Luthor has felt lost her whole life. She can't even remember a time when she knew what she was doing and where she was going. She is the freaking CEO of a multimillion dollar company and she's considered a genius even by the most brilliant minds for heaven's sake!  
But when it comes to her life, Lena has no clue. She's just… doing what she thinks is right hoping it's the right path.  
But then there is Kara. Unwavering and beautifully strong Kara. Kara never seems to hesitate. Kara never seems lost. Of course Lena knows otherwise. She knows everything about her is not as it seems. But she always gives off that vibe, and Lena has grown too fondly of the woman not to be impressed (maybe sometimes blinded by it).  
Lena believes that maybe, with Kara, she's find her anchor, to keep her grounded when she feels herself spiraling down.  
Yes, Lena Luthor feels lost, but maybe, just maybe, she's on her way to living her life.


	8. Grateful

Lena knows she should be grateful. She knows she should be grateful that Kara is here, always here when she needs her. Except that Lena is not so sure what she needs right now. Jack is dead. She chose to save Supergirl, even if it meant killing him. She's the one who made that choice, and now she has blood on her hands too. She's a true Luthor.  
So no, Lena isn't sure what she needs right now. And she's not really capable of feeling anything either.  
She tells that to Kara, and instead of running away from the Luthor, Kara sits, Kara wraps her arms around her, Kara stays.  
And without even thinking about it, Lena's hand rests on Kara's. Maybe Lena does need her after all. Maybe, just maybe, she's grateful she's here. Either way, she's not ready to say it.


	9. Stars

Lena watches Kara take off, upwards, to the stars. She thinks that she's never seen anything quite as beautiful.  
Of course, she's always worried whenever Kara leaves in the middle of the night for a Supergirl emergency. But Lena has learn to have faith in Kara's abilities, and she knows the Kryptonian will come back safely to her, always.  
That night though, Lena gets up and sits on their balcony, watching the stars until the woman she loves return.  
Kara is back only half an hour later, and Lena is relieved to see that she's not covered in dust like she was the night before.  
Lena watches her with a smile. "Come sit with me? The sky is really beautiful tonight."  
Kara nods and sits behind her. She wraps her arms around Lena's wait, pulling the woman close to her chest.  
"Can't sleep?" Kara whispers.  
Lena rests her head beside the other woman's cheek. "I wanted to wait for you."  
"You know I always come back in one piece." Kara reassures her, kissing her cheek.  
"Yeah, I know," Lena says with a smile. A comfortable silence settles between the two of them until Lena speaks up again. "Can you tell me about Krypton again?"  
Kara smiles. "Of course," she replies as she points to a star in the night sky.


	10. Opportunity

Opportunity. Was Lena Luthor just an opportunity to the young reporter Kara Danvers?  
Interviewing a Luthor could only be good news for her career, so maybe that's what Kara was after. An opportunity for her career to take off.  
Maybe Kara never cared for her at all.  
"That's really what you think?"  
Lena can't answer that question, and she can't stand to see the pain in her favorite blue eyes, so she looks away. Even now, when she's pretty sure Kara was just using her, she can't stand to see her hurting.  
"Lena, look at me."  
Kara's voice is pleading, but she can't, she just can't look at her.  
"You think I got close to you just because you're a Luthor?"  
Lena finally raises her gaze to meet blue eyes that seem to be drowning in pain.  
"Yes, yes that's exactly what I think."  
Kara chokes on air and she brings a hand to her glasses, taking them off, and then she sets her hair free.  
Lena's eyes widen and she's stuck, she can't move a muscle.  
Supergirl is standing right in front of her.  
"I came to interview you with Clark that day because I'm a Super, and you're a Luthor. That's why I came. But you want to know the reason why I stayed?"  
Lena stands still, struggling to register Kara's - Supergirl's - words.  
"I stayed, Lena, because I care about you. I see how amazing you are, how much good you wanna bring to this world. I see you, Lena Luthor, and I stayed because I care about you. I stayed, because the only opportunity I saw was the opportunity to be your friend. I stayed, because I want to be there for you, anytime you need it. I stayed, because I love you."


	11. Art

She is a piece of art. The kind of art that leaves you awestruck when you see it. The kind of art that makes you think life was meaningless before you saw it. The kind of art that you don't quite know how to describe. That's what Kara feels. That she doesn't quite know how to describe the beautiful woman in front of her; she's doesn't have the words to do her justice.  
"Hi, I'm Lena. How can I help you today?"  
"Huh?"  
Kara's brain stopped functioning the minute she laid eyes on that woman.  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Lena - oh Rao such a beautiful name - asks, trying to help Kara out.  
I bet she thinks I'm a fool now, Kara thinks.  
"Uh yeah."  
Great answer Kara, great. Keep going.  
"Okay. Coffee? Tea?"  
Lena seems confused, maybe even worried now.  
"Yes?"  
"Yes to what?" Lena asks, teasing, and Kara is grateful that she doesn't blush.  
Really Kara? Really?  
"Huh cappuccino. Large."  
Lena is smiling now and Kara can only hear the sound of her heart pumping through her chest.  
"Large cappuccino coming right up."  
Kara moves aside with a little help from the guy standing behind her, waiting to get his daily dose of caffeine. She moves further away to stand in front of the counter where she can pick her drink up. She can't stop watching Lena moving graciously around the machines, even though she knows it's creepy.  
Only a few seconds later, her cappuccino is handed to her, and Kara takes another second to realize that Lena is waiting for her to take it.  
Finally she reaches her hand to it, and her fingers brush against Lena's.  
"Hope you to see you soon." Lena says and Kara is left confused as she leaves to take care of another customer.  
She's standing there until she notices the napkin that was handed to her with her drink. She hurries outside the shop and unfolds it.  
A number with a little L next to it, beautifully written.  
Kara smiles. Definitely a true piece of art.


End file.
